Talk:Stories/@comment-32575392-20170908200826/@comment-32076152-20171222030553
All of them ranked excluding spinoffs. Also they will be series only, the books ranked will be added later. 1.The Crown & The Flame. Amazing storyline amazing dialog overall amazing great character development, great writing and amazing soundtrack I really feel like I'm in a war in the olden days also I couldn't chose which love interest I want for Kenna I'm still deciding I will probably play the last chapter a few times xD. 2.Endless Summer. Also amazing dialog really funny great writing great lore and background story also amazing soundtrack but my 1 problem is that their are a lot of diamond options that can alter the story a lot so if you don't have many diamonds this will be quite a problem but still amazing. 3.High School Story. What can I say I got hooked on book 1 the first time I played it absoulately love the soundtrack, dialog, writing and mystery surrounding Isa but again my 1 problem is Book 2 got a bit boring but now it has definately spiced up and can't wait to beat Isa! ALSO HOPING FOR A BOOK 3. 4.It Lives In The Woods. What can I say again amazing storyline, amazing characters, amazing transition, amazing artwork, cutscenes YASSS also again my only complaint is that it can get boring at times but I still love this book also hopefully it can get a second book. 5.Most Wanted. It pains me to put this here but whenever I play this memories come back and I remember when I first played choices and the soudntrack soothes me and reminds me of the times in my life and I feel relaxed when playing this I don't really have any complaints but 1 is that it still hasn't gotten a second book. 6.LoveHacks. I love LoveHacks, LoveHacks basically introduced me to choices when I first saw Kpopp a Youtuber play this (I was a episode fangirl at the time lol) I was like "ohh episode has better art" then I found out a week later it wasn't episode then after a few months I downloaded a emulator for my PC and episode didn't work so I downloaded choices now I think choices is WAY better then episode I do have to complain that at the end of LoveHacks it doesn't really have a future with your love interest and was basically rushed (still funny as hell tho) also I love the soundtrack in this book to hell. 7.Hero. I love the art style it's very simular to ES but more comic bookish I love the face options, character designs and music but I also have complaints that it got a bit boring to me but got better reaching to the end also no comfirmation for book 2 yet so I'm worried it will be like Most Wanted with the delay but I still enjoyed this book very much. 8.Rules Of Engagement. I don't want to put The Royal Romance higher then this since I played this first and I like the first thing I do so here it is book 1 was quite good and amazing music the downfall was the book 2 and it began getting quite repetitive. 9.The Royal Romance. It's not bad but not good ok at first it was ok middle was terrible SOO repetitive end meh I'll play book 2 definately lots of improvement from what I've seen at least it's better then book 1 but I like the Drake and Liam and can't decide (I do 2nd playthoughs tho). 10.Red Carpet Diaries. Judging from the first 2 chapters (soon 3 tommorow) I'm digging it it's just started so yeah like the soundtrack characters and gotta love me some Matt but a complaint that I don't really worry about is not being able to chose your gender I thought that in this you would be able to but nope but thats not really concerning me since I'm a girl :). 11.Home for the Holidays. It's ok I understand why they made this a female only book I like the characters don't know who I'm picking as LI but it's a bit boring kinda. 12.TF/TS. No Mine these are the series ranked on my profile